Um Futuro sem passado
by Maioki
Summary: Primeiro Fic meu de Cowboy Bebop. A história em síntese se passa após os acontecimentos da série e narra a aventura de Faye em busca da...Leia hehehe pode conter Spoilers e aconselho que quem for ler já tenha visto o Anime inteiro. Completa
1. Cap 1 A decisão

Primeiro Fic que escrevo de Cowboy Bebop e primeiro Fic que resolvi colocar vários Capitulos Espero que gostem XD

-A Série Cowboy Bebop não me pertence mesmo porque sua história está anos luz de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha feito ou pensado

-

Cap 1: A Decisão

"Que Fome..." era isso que se passava em sua cabeça, e em sua barriga, a tempos que não comia nada, mas já estava ficando no mínimo acostumada com aquilo, principalmente por ser um tempo difícil e sua profissão, mal vista em geral, só rendia os frutos ganhos de suas caçadas sem ter assim um salário fixo e depender sempre de informações e sorte, mas em todo caso aquela era a vida que tinha escolhido para si.

Sua nave seguia um rumo incerto, acabava de sair das pranchas da Bebop e contornava se afastando do planeta vermelho, deixando para traz apenas Jet e seus bonsais, de uma turma completa que possuía antes agora só sobrara apenas um componente na abandonada Bebop, Spike acabava de seguir rumo á sua morte certa, Ed saíra a peregrinar em busca de seu pai, sendo seguida pela companhia do cão Ein e ela Faye, que por falta de um passado presente seguia apenas um rumo incerto, deixando a nave a qual por um bom tempo a adotara para traz, acabando de vez com o antigo time de caçadores de recompensa.

Seus olhos estavam inchados chorara demais por alguém que seguia o rumo certo de sua morte, mas a vida continuava e ela teria que seguir em frente, já que para traz não havia sequer a possibilidade. "Para onde eu estou indo?" de repente veio em sua mente essa pergunta, em teoria óbvia, para onde ela estaria se dirigindo? Simplesmente pegara sua nave e seguia a um rumo incerto, desnorteada pelas suas emoções e pela sua crescente fome. Olhou o dinheiro que possuía no cartão...haviam duas possibilidades, ou comeria alguma coisa e mataria logo essa fome ou se locomoveria até o cassino mais próximo apostaria em algum jogo aumentaria seu dinheiro e comeria, bem mais e bem melhor. Resposta óbvia: Cassino.

Sabia até qual era o cassino mais próximo, sabia tão bem que parecia até um retornar à própria casa. "A Sorte está comigo" sorriu ela "E o Ás também" pensou sorrindo mais ainda e mexendo em seu shorts, com um olhar de contentamento, mas pensando bem fora justamente em um cassino que ela conhecera Spike, recordava-se do episódio, no qual ela trabalhava para o cassino, forçada, e como eventualmente confundira ele com outra pessoa, aquilo a entristeceu, e o cassino não mais parecia uma boa opção, resolvera enfim comer alguma coisa por làjá que seu desânimo certamente que a prejudicaria.

Comeu desanimada, era difícil esquecer aquela situação, gostava de Spike mais do que imaginava, pois a simples figuração de sua morte lhe causava aquele desânimo insuportável, fora as lágrimas que derramara e os tiros que disparava enquanto ele se ia. Ainda estava sentada, no bar quando a tv do mesmo começa a anunciar alguma coisa com urgência, se tratava da invasão de um sindicato por apenas um homem, aquilo lhe chama a atenção, a noticia reportava o feito de ninguém menos que ele e ao final confirmava sua eventual morte. O enterro seria no dia seguinte. A reportagem segue e ela vê, sem piscar, com medo de perder qualquer informação que passasse e justamente uma informação que lhe é estranhamente útil. A reportagem cita que algo surpreendente aconteceu nessa invasão.

Segundo relatos, a espada que Vicious usava estava estranhamente desaparecida, a arma que fora responsável por tirar a vida de Spike havia simplesmente evaporado sem pista alguma, ela de pronto percebeu a estranheza do fato e como um último adeus ao finado resolveu que procuraria a arma que lhe tirara a vida e colocaria no túmulo de seu assassino, como uma homenagem dela, para que assim suas almas descansassem em paz.

Pediu sua sobremesa, tomou com calma e serenidade, obtinha finalmente um objetivo pelo qual lutar afinco, apreciava sua sobremesa, que possuía um novo gosto, e resolveu dormir para se aprontar para o funeral de Spike e para obter informações para resolver seu mais novo caso, o primeiro que lutava realmente sem ter intenções realmente lucrativas em cima. "Agora é só achar uma pousada para dormir...mas pagar por uma?"

Jet só vê Faye voltar para as pranchas de Bebop.

-

Não percam o Cap 2: O Funeral

E por Favor Comentem, Seus comentários sempre são Bem Vindos /o/


	2. Cap 2 O Funeral

Bom Cap 2 XD...espero que gostem

-

Cap: 2 – O Funeral

Roupas pretas. Jet e Faye não estavam acostumados a essa estranha situação e vestiam para ocasião as tais roupas pretas. Pela profissão viam, e conviviam, com muitas mortes, sempre muitas mortes, mas nunca haviam perdido de súbito alguém com a importância magna de Spike e aquilo entristecia e tornavam pesadas e quentes as roupas pretas.

Um enterro digno estava sendo dado a Spike. Uma estrela tombou pelo seu espírito guerreiro.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao local. Era enterrado ao lado de Vicious, seu maior rival e Júlia, seu maior amor. Tudo pago pelo sindicato, que possuía uma nova direção, era o mínimo que podiam fazer depois do favor que Spike fizera por livr�-los da tirania de seu rival. Talvez fosse fechado o sindicato.

Haviam muitas pessoas que tinham ido ao enterro, o lugar estava simplesmente lotado, antigas amizades, pessoas do passado, pessoas curiosas por dar adeus a alguém que tenha praticado um ato corajoso como o que ele fez e outras que simplesmente haviam sido atraídas pela multidão. Marte era o lar de seu túmulo.

Como faziam sempre, ficaram mais invisíveis que fosse possível. Atrás de toda multidão de pessoas, se encontravam os verdadeiros companheiros que Spike tivera na vida e era nesse lugar que Faye via o caixão sendo enterrado, após Vicious, e viram de longe toda a cerimônia.

É então que Jet se vira para Faye e pronuncia:

-A quanto tempo, você acha que nós estamos sendo observados?

Faye que sabia muito bem o que Jet queria dizer e retruca:

-Você diz, aquele com um sobretudo preto? Que não pára de olhar para c�?

-Sim. Vê-se claramente que não é como os outros. E sua intenção não é o enterro em si.- Diz Jet. Sempre fingindo não perceber que estava sendo observado, e fazendo o mesmo estava Faye.

-Então não deixemos nosso querido colega esperando. Eu vou lá dar o ar de minha graça- E logo após dizer isso move-se em direção ao observador.

-Espere...Faye - Em vão Jet tenta impedi-la, mas ela simplesmente não podia deixar passar em vão. Quem sabe aquele observador pudesse dar alguma informação, com a qual ela pudesse descobrir alguma coisa, sobre o caso da espada desaparecida, ou pelo menos queria entender o porque ele olhava para eles.

-Você tem fogo? – Perguntou ela colocando um cigarro na boca.

-Tenho...só espere um pouco...a carga desse isqueiro está ruim. – O desconhecido então pega o isqueiro, retira sua carga, chacoalha um pouco, e novamente coloca dentro. – Pronto! – Acende o cigarro.

-Você não fuma? – Pergunta ela.

-Não...parei faz tempo, pegue – Retira do seu bolso o isqueiro novamente – é todo seu.

-Obrigada – ela agradece e da um sorriso ao qual ele retribui.

-Desculpe... - diz ele – mas eu não pude deixar de reparar como você é bonita. Estava aqui, no meu canto, reparando em sua beleza e eis que tal beldade caminha até minha pessoa. Considero-me uma pessoa de sorte, mas agora preciso ir moça. Espero que goste do meu presente...e quando for us�-lo lembre-se de chacoalhar a carga. – Dizendo isso, deu um beijo em Faye, que ao mesmo tempo lisonjeada, estarrecida e nervosa, fica quieta apenas vendo ele se afastar.

Era uma pista falsa. Apenas alguém que a achara bonita e ficava encarando. Apenas um episódio inútil de algo sem importância. Se dera conta de que nem perguntara o nome de seu admirador, mas aquilo pouco importava agora. Teria que achar alguma outra chave com que resolver o mistério da espada de Vicious, o único ponto que escapara, mas foi nesse instante que ela se deu conta de sua utopia em achar que tudo viria com extrema facilidade. E em algo esse episódio foi útil, tirando que ela havia ganho um isqueiro, se dera conta de que dependia da coleta de informações, mas quais seriam os interesses que se teriam em cima de uma espada?

Resolve finalmente ir embora. Sem ao menos despedir-se de Jet. Parte em sua nave para um lugar distante qualquer. Precisava novamente pensar, aonde descobriria as informações que procurara? Talvez pesquisando em lojas de armas? E principalmente, porque alguém teria interesse em roubar uma espada? E porque justo a espada que fora responsável pela morte de Spike? Tinha apenas perguntas, e ainda nenhuma resposta.

Sente a necessidade de fumar novamente, seu cigarro se apagara, pega o isqueiro e sorri, ao menos isso vai me servir de ter falado com aquele cara. Acende normalmente e finalmente se dá conta, porque precisaria chacoalhar a carga? Retira a carga do isqueiro e vê, espantada, um pequeno papel caindo com leveza sobre sua perna. Foi naquele momento que ele colocou, pensou ela, e eu não vi, o que pode-se presumir que ele seja um perito nisso, pensou ela, afoita pegou o bilhete abriu e...

-

Faze um pouco de Suspense hehehe

Espero que estejam gostando até aqui. Promete ficar beeeem melhorXD. Gostei do Final desse Capitulo, acho que me impolguei com ele

Abraço eComentem PorFavor, seus Comentários São sempre bem-vindos eengrandecedores (Escrevi tudono plural, mas só tenho uma leitora desse Fic hehe Bjus)


	3. Cap 3 Um Estranho Desconhecido

Com uma incrível demora (Na verdade até esqueci que era registrado aqui XD) aí vai o Cap 3! Espero que Gostem

.-.-.-.

Cap 3 – Um estranho Desconhecido.

Escrito no bilhete, sem muitos desvios, apenas um endereço e uma hora.

O local, não se sabe se por algum motivo, ou não, era exatamente o mesmo aonde Julia se encontrara com Spike, o mesmo cemitério sombrio, porém nada sabia Faye sobre isso.

Chegou ao local, com o isqueiro em mãos, encontrou recostado sobre um túmulo o mesmo homem que lhe entregara o isqueiro.

Vejo que entendeu bem meu recado, ou é uma fumante realmente compulsiva!

Um pequeno impulso de raiva percorre as costas de Faye, mas ela se contém.

Espero que não esteja apenas atrás de um rabo de saia, porque o motivo que vim até aqui não foi esse – Diz ela, instigando-o.

Não foi mesmo? – Disse ele em tom provocativo

Vejo que não tem nada de útil a me oferecer – Um leve blefe para terminar com o jogo. Ela se vira e sai caminhando.

Ok, você venceu – Responde ele, ela para – deixe que eu me apresente a você. Meu nome é Reno, e presumo que por estar aqui, você de fato seja, Faye.

Ela já esperava que o desconhecido soubesse seu nome, e até mesmo parte de sua vida, porém tal confirmação não deixou de lhe arrepiar levemente a espinha e, ainda virada de costas, fala com o recente conhecido.

E posso saber qual seria o motivo que me trouxe até aqui?

Como se você já não soubesse – Dá uma leve risada – Você não ficou intrigada com o desaparecimento da arma que matou seu ex-companheiro?

O que antes era um leve arrepio aumenta de intensidade. Sabia mais do que simplesmente seu nome ou parte de sua vida, parecia saber o que se passava em sua mente. Ela se vira e encara Reno, tentando não demonstrar, que estava surpresa e, até certo ponto, com medo.

Você sabe aonde se encontra a espada de Vicious?

Novamente ele solta uma pequena e abafada risada e declara:

Também a procuro.

O lado mimado da moça se revolta quando vê que não seria tão simples e perdendo o medo e até o receio fica brava.

E porque raios me chamou aqui?

Porque eu tenho algo que você não tem: Pistas.

Novamente lhe bate um certo ânimo, mas surge uma dúvida meio tardia.

Mas...quem é você? E porque se interessa por isso?

Sabia que cedo ou tarde faria essa pergunta. Meu nome completo é...Reno...Reno Spiegel...

.-.-.-.-

E se as surpresas não fossem tantas lembrava-se ela do essencial e apenas um nome lhe vinha na cabeça, com um impulso tremendo...Spike...Spike Spiegel...

Espero que, se alguém estiver acompanhando, esteja gostando XD

Abraço o

Ps: Só lembro de colocar Capts novos se alguém me manda um Review o.o então fique a vontade p/ mandar XD


	4. Cap 4 O sobrenome Spiegel

Especialmente p/ a Karol aí vai o Cap 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 4 – O Sobrenome Spiegel.

Ambos vinham da mesma mãe e possuíam o mesmo sangue.

Durante a infância faziam muitas coisas juntos, inclusive entraram juntos para a mesma escola de artes marciais, ambos incentivados pelo pai que na época era oficial de polícia e, todos os dias, diante da rivalidade natural de irmãos, se enfrentavam. Hora a coisa ficava feia a ponto de se tornar uma briga a pedradas, necessitando a separação. Hora apenas não passava de brincadeira.

Ia tudo nesse pé de esquema até o dia em que, Reno com 19 Anos e Spike ainda 16, fizeram parte de um episódio que necessita de uma breve descrição.

Moravam em uma parte remota e ainda pouco habitada de Marte, certo dia haviam rumores de que um perigoso assassino estava refugiado por aqueles lados. Bandos e mais bandos dos mais variados Caçadores de recompensas se agrupavam em acampamentos ou em naves próximas a casa onde moravam Spike e Reno. O lugar andava muito agitado como nunca estivera, o que era bom para a mãe deles que trabalhava com comércio que por tempos não prosperava tanto e devido aos altos pedidos de entrega, trabalhava em um restaurante de entrega, tinha ela mesma que entregar, em alguns casos.

Ainda estavam em tal situação descrita quando em um dia normal a Tv dos Spiegel anuncia que finalmente haviam achado o assassino, porém esse estava com uma refém, pasmos ao verem aparecer na tela a imagem de sua mãe tendo uma arma apontada por um bandido ambos saem correndo ao local, porém o pai deles, impede Spike de seguir, enquanto Reno apressava-se como um louco correndo por lugares de toda sua vida.

O lugar se enchia de gente de todos os tipos, mas era a polícia que tentava manter a ordem e prender o criminoso, por talvez falta de prática ou negligência a polícia pressionou tanto o Bandido que este não se sabe se por acidente ou outra coisa apertou o gatilho. Reno ouvira o som de sua mãe sendo morta e logo depois inúmeros outros disparos vindos das armas de policiais de todas as partes em questão de segundos o corpo de sua mãe se encontrava no chão ao lado do bandido que a matara...seus olhos ardiam em lágrimas e um grito sai de sua boca chamando a atenção de todos que estavam presentes na cena. A dor era tanta que até desmaiou em meio ao público chocado com as cenas.

Acordou na mesma noite e viu em um canto do quarto Spike chorando baixinho, ficou quieto.

Passou-se o enterro, passaram-se alguns dias e todos na casa não falavam mais nada cada qual em um canto.

Receberam a nave do assassino como parte de uma indenização, que nada curaria, e foi essa que possibilitou que os Spiegel tivessem a sua maior briga.

Após um tempo a mesma televisão anunciava que foram descobertos novos envolvidos no mesmo assassinato que participara o assassino de suas mães. Reno diante da notícia se levanta e com os olhos cheios de ódio a mão fechada como se esmagasse alguma coisa que ali tivesse pousado fala entre dentes:

Eu...eu vou caçá-los...

O pai não esperava um ato assim tão de repente e levanta-se também com um ar austero:

Não sem minha permissão!

Pois saiba que já tenho idade suficiente para isso - Grita Reno

Filho deixe que nós da polícia resolvamos o caso, não compensa uma vingança assim...

Pois fique sabendo que nem você e nem a polícia fizeram nada para ajudar a mãe, muito pelo contrário – Grita em tons mais altos, logo se vira sem sequer olhar para a cara do pai e se dirige à porta, pega a chave da nave que ganharam por indenização.

Se sair por essa porta, não precisa mais voltar – Grita o pai.

Pois então, Adeus

Estava já fora da casa quando Spike corre em sua direção e agarra em sua manga.

Espere mano, não...

Spike...cresça, vou vingar a morte da mamãe por nós dois.

Por favor, mano...

É tarde, já tomei minha decisão.

Dito isso entra dentro da nave, com as pranchas levemente marcadas do sangue de sua mãe e parte deixando para trás tudo que vivera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karol Himura: Auhahuahua valeu por ler minha Fic espero que até agora ela esteja legal XD embora esse capitulo tenha sido o que eu achei que ficou mais chatinho e muito corrido o.O

Ainda não terminei o Cap 5 mas logo, logo já mando ao ar \o

É isso bju X


	5. Cap 5 Algumas Pistas

Cap 5 - Algumas pistas.

Muitos fatos ocorreram que precederam o encontro de Reno com Faye, dentre eles se destacam a captura e brutal assassinato dos bandidos que procurava, a notícia de que o pai deles morrera cumprindo o dever e Spike ficara sozinho, a notícia de que o mesmo começara a trabalhar em um sindicato.

Nesse meio tempo Reno já havia se tornado um caçador de recompensas levemente conhecido e por tal tinha inúmeros contatos que de um certo jeito o estimavam muito, e foi um desses contatos que certo dia o avisou que Spike morrera.

Foi ao enterro do irmão mais novo e naquele instante decidiu parar com a carreira de caçador de recompensas, porque constatou que mesmo o que fazia ainda não era bom e possível para salvar a vida daqueles de quem gostava. Arranjou um emprego simples e longe de muitas complicações, abrindo, com a venda de alguns pertences e dinheiro arrecadado em caçadas, um Bar.

Por anos trabalhou nesse bar até que um dia vê na Tv que algum maluco havia invadido um sindicato e após destruir tudo que via pela frente matou o mais novo chefe e morreu. Seu espanto maior foi em ver que a pessoa que havia feito tudo aquilo era seu "falecido" irmão. Ficou, indubitavelmente, confuso.

Na mesma tarde que fora dada a notícia (Paralela à história inicial da Faye) ele contatou todos antigos amigos, da época que era caçador, e investigou o que aconteceu. Varou a noite coletando informações das mais variadas fontes.

Ao final dessa intensa maratona descobriu coisas básicas: O primeiro funeral que fora anos atrás fora forjado pelo irmão, parte da sua vida passou como caçador de recompensas, conseguiu um relatório de tudo relacionado à vida de Spike após o falso funeral e contava com a ficha dos parceiros da Bebop, dos ladrões que eles tinham capturado, porém uma coisa faltava para que compreendesse. E essa era, justamente, aonde fora parar a arma que matara seu irmão e decidiu que essa seria sua meta, visto que sentia-se em dívida com ele, uma dívida de muitos anos atrás, quando, com 16 anos, Spike implorava que o irmão não partisse.

Tinha ele, porém uma única pista sobre o desaparecimento da espada. Porém sentia-se "enferrujado" do negócio de caçar pistas e se envolver em mistérios, resolveu assim que procuraria por uma ajuda e foi aí que resolveu ajudar e ser ajudado por Faye ou Jet, apostando no fato de que um dos dois estaria à procura do mesmo objeto que ele e por sorte chegou à situação que já conhecemos, a única precaução que teve que tomar foi colocar o bilhete no isqueiro para evitar que qualquer pessoa não confiável ouvisse a conversa que teria com ela.

E assim chegamos à situação que por pouco deixamos em aberto. Pulemos algumas explicações que Reno foi obrigado a dar para a moça a respeito do sobrenome Spiegel e cheguemos a um ponto além.

Mas então? – Perguntava Faye – Qual é a grande pista que você tem?

Segundo um informante meu, que inclusive estava no lugar aonde ocorreu todo o incidente, um tal de Alfonse apareceu antes da polícia e mandou evacuar toda a área se dizendo responsável por investigar o caso, segundo meu informante a primeira coisa que ele perguntou foi onde estavam os corpos de Spike e Vicious, que haviam sido levados para o hospital, na tentativa de salvar um dos...- Reno engole em seco – salvar um dos dois. E depois ele pediu para ficar sozinho na sala. Até aí estaria tudo bem, se a polícia não tivesse aparecido quase que em seguida de terem deixado o visitante a sós, quando voltaram para a sala essa estava vazia e a espada desaparecida.

Ela ouvia tudo atentamente e tentava raciocinar sobre o que estaria acontecendo, bate então um leve descontentamento seria só isso a pista? Reno parece prever a dúvida da moça e declara:

Ainda tem mais uma coisa...a polícia e mesmo a imprensa parecem não ter dado muita importância para o fato e por tal não conseguiram o que eu consegui. A descrição de Alfonse e em breve meu informante me mandara um retrato falado dele.

A moça se enche de esperança e um sorriso surge em seu rosto.

Agora é só esperar então? – Pergunta ela

Sim...venha...fique hospedada na minha casa até lá.

Sem pensar muito Faye aceita o convite, pensando talvez até na possibilidade dele pagar um jantar para ela.

.-.-.-.-

Karol Himura: Que bom que gostou do Cap 4! Se não me engano você foi a única pessoa que chegou até ele. E nem acho que eu sou tudo isso uhahuahua exagero seu! E você escreve MTO bem, tiveram umas horas da sua fic que até parecia que eu tava lá! Mais tarde eu vejo se tenho um tempinho extra p/ ler as suas outras duas

É isso Bjus e valeu por estar lendo! Em breve (Qdo eu terminar " Cap 6)


	6. Cap 6 Um lugar sob o Luar

Com um pouco de atraso aqui vai o Capitulo 6. Espero que goste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 6 – Um lugar sob o luar.

Chegaram enfim à casa de Reno. Era uma humilde casa ao lado do bar que ele fizera, comeram no próprio bar e ela experimentou a especialidade da casa, Bauru.

Lá fora, estacionadas, estavam as duas naves, uma com uma mancha de sangue impressa na rampa de embarque e outra já conhecida, era a nave da Faye.

O bar àquelas horas ainda possuía algumas pessoas, porém eram poucas e Reno pôde dispor de mais tempo à sua convidada, conversaram muito aquela noite e ele contou mais sobre o passado misterioso que tivera com Spike, porém contava somente as coisas boas, pulando sempre as ruins e ela em compensação podia mais ouvir do que falar, tinha um passado, porém lembrava-se muito pouco e era ainda um passado tão distante que talvez nem nascido ainda fosse o ouvinte.

Depois disso, tomaram um banho e foram ambos dormir.

No dia seguinte Reno conseguiu a descrição do tal de Alfonse e de imediato enviou para todos os contatos que conhecia.

-Em média quanto tempo você supõe? – Perguntou ela.

-Alguns dias e já consigo algo – Disse sorrindo. Estava mais cordial com a moça.

E de fato foi assim. Apenas em três dias conseguiu uma localização do sujeito, só bastou isso para que fossem investigar. Segundo as informações era freqüentador de um pequeno bar em um lugar extremamente próximo ao sindicato no qual Spike perdera sua vida, bastou isso, disfarçaram-se e foram ao tal bar.

Era um lugar confortável, tocava um Jazz calmo, mas todo lugar bom pode se tornar ruim quando se espera alguém ou algo acontecer e foi assim que passaram o tempo todo. Além do que descobriram que o procurado não era assim um freqüentador muito assíduo do barzinho, pois naquela noite nem apareceu, e nem na próxima. Estavam quase desistindo da tal idéia achando que talvez a informação fosse infundada quando, finalmente, após cinco dias de insistência avistaram o homem do retrato falado, e mais, deram muita sorte, pois mal ele chegou e alguém já lhe dava as boas vindas:

-Alfonse, anda sumido, hein?

A sobrancelha de Faye faz um pequeno movimento involuntário e Reno move rapidamente os olhos para o lado. Agora era certeza, aquele era o homem.

Fingiram que apenas estavam se divertindo, e após três drinques, quatro músicas e alguns petiscos finalmente o alvo se levanta e encaminha-se rumo à porta, esperam um pouco e partem logo atrás.

Seguem de longe o homem, que fazia todo o caminho a pé, provavelmente morava em algum lugar ali perto, por sorte não foram notados e sentiam até uma certa facilidade em segui-lo por dois motivos, um era a prática e o outro o alvo parecia ser um tanto quanto distraído, talvez estivesse até levemente embriagado e mesmo caminhando por lugares sem movimentação alguma não percebia a perseguição.

Iam seguindo facilmente até que um imprevisto acontece, Alfonse entra repentinamente em um beco, talvez morasse ali e quando já estavam muito comprometidos dentro dele Reno e Faye percebem que o alvo pára e como se fosse em câmera lenta vêem ele se virando para eles, estaria tudo perdido, se o instinto dos Spiegel não aflorasse rapidamente e em um lance rápido o raciocínio mais lógico que poderia salvá-los no momento, Reno bruscamente pega Faye pelo braço e com o outro acaba envolvendo-a em um abraço, joga-na sobre a parede, tomando, inconscientemente, cuidado para não machucá-la, então rapidamente beija a moça ardentemente, que assustada retribui.

Ele sente o corpo dela com suas formas delineadas encostado no seu e ela sente o calor dele, ambos sentiam o momento, e toda aquela cena, que tinha um ar bem verdadeiro, talvez verdadeiro até demais, convenceu o perseguido que não o estava sendo, e com um ar envergonhado entra em uma porta do beco, morava ali.

Reno pára de beijá-la, por um leve instante os olhos se cruzam, mas se desviam um olha para um lado e outro para o outro, ambos para o chão.

-Vamos, agora sabemos onde ele mora – Ele quebra o silêncio

-Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Novas e surpreendentes revelações no Cap 7! (Nossa até parece programa de Tv auhahua)


	7. Cap 7 O Barracão

Atraso pequeno? Só um pouco, né? Hehehe Bom aí vai o Cap 7 espero que goste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 7 – O Barracão.

Não se falaram a noite toda e no dia seguinte ainda estavam meio constrangidos, mas já conversavam novamente. Agora era só partir para descobrir as pistas que faltavam. Seguiram o tal Alfonse, e o que descobriram talvez fosse a peça chave, o lugar que ele parecia trabalhar era um barracão abandonado.

De cara, Reno, tirou algumas fotos do lugar e pesquisou sobre ele. Ao fim da noite conseguira uma história um tanto quanto conturbada. O Barracão já havia sido de uma organização chamada I.S.S.P e o barracão conhecido como Seção 13, eram pesquisas confidenciais que eram desenvolvidas lá. Até que certo dia um incidente envolvendo o barracão foi suficiente para interditá-lo e, estranhamente, uma parte de seus funcionários foram despedidos e a outra maioria mortos, para a surpresa de Faiye e Reno, um dos funcionários era o segurança Alfonse, que ainda possuía seu distintivo, aí se explicava a informação anterior, de como conseguira se passar por responsável do caso da morte de Spike.

No dia seguinte decidiram invadir a casa do Ex-Segurança, Reno usou uma antiga e eficaz técnica, com apenas alguns arames de ferro forçou uma chave, a formação da porta era das antigas, com fechadura. E assim entraram e procuraram por algo, nada demais encontraram. Nenhuma pista útil, só se considerarem útil saber que ele tinha uma grande coleção de revistas eróticas, mas isso não vêm ao caso.

Resolveram então que seria a hora de tentar invadir o tal barracão, algo muito estranho certamente estava ocorrendo. Bastou o dia seguinte e já estavam prontos.

Entraram por uma porta aos fundos que pôde ser facilmente arrombada, estranhamente o lugar não era muito vigiado e até um tanto quanto abandonado demais, porém conforme iam adentrando mais nos corredores percebiam uma gradual melhora de condições, talvez fosse pura aparência aquele estado de precariedade.

Foi em certa hora perceberam que o barracão talvez fosse maior do que pensavam, ele possuía uma extensão subterrânea que dava voltas em si mesmo e foi no começo dessa extensão, ou seja, na escada que levava até ela, que encontraram um primeiro problema, sentado em uma cadeira havia um segurança, porém não demorou muito e ele saiu de onde estava sentado e desceu a escada, seguiram cautelosos muito atrás dele.

A escada dava em um corredor grande, cheio de portas, o segurança seguia por elas distraído assoviando, perceberam tardiamente que se tratava de ninguém menos que Alfonse.

Ao final do corredor haviam duas portas diferentes das demais, ele entrou na segunda e por unanimidade Faiye e Reno arriscaram a segunda, já estavam longe demais para voltar agora. A porta não se encontrava fechada, entrando nela deram de cara com incontáveis relatórios e uma papelada de estudos sobre coisas relacionadas a Física e Biologia avançadas, até para a época, encontraram também diversos exames que pareciam cardíacos e outros que não entendiam muito bem.

Estavam ainda fuçando aquela reunião estranha de papéis quando a porta se abre e um aparente médico entra assustado, ao ver os intrusos ele dá um grito e corre. Percebendo que estavam em perigo ambos saem correndo logo em seguida, tarde demais para pegar o médico, que já entrara na porta de Alfonse, seguem correndo pelo corredor das portas. O alarme soa. Em ritmo alucinado, seguem em frente, estavam bem ao final do corredor, quase alcançando a liberdade da escada, sem nenhum interrupção, quando uma porta se abre atrás deles. Faiye olha rapidamente e apenas isso é capaz de fazer com que ela trave, cai no chão sentada, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, sua face expressava um espanto inevitável e sua boca tentava gesticular uma palavra. Quando Reno percebe que a moça caiu se vira para levantá-la e é nesse instante que seus olhos também se cruzam com o que havia saído de dentro da porta, ambos atônitos em um tom único de voz só conseguem gesticular uma palavra:

-Spike...

Quem saia da porta não era ninguém menos que o motivo de toda aquela busca e ele simplesmente sem alguma emoção no rosto apenas levantava uma arma que já estava na sua mão e mirava para o rosto da moça caída.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Revelações maiores no Cap 8 ainda por ser escrito...até lá...See You Space Cowboy!


	8. Cap 8 O Porque

Nossa XD escrevi até o Capítulo 10 e esqueci de postar aqui...

Ta certo que a maior e talvez única leitora que eu tinha já leu quase tudo, mas mesmo assim vou insistir em ir publicando por aqui

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 8 – O Porque.

Era de tarde e Alfonse bebia. A tempos já havia se tornado o maior cliente de um bar da cidade e a tempos apenas passava seus dias bebendo para esquecer. Esquecer que já fora chefe de segurança, cuidava de uma grande corporação, até que uma maldita cobaia, do conhecido caso do Maldito Pierot, escapou de sua divisão, assassinou todos os seus parceiros e logo após iniciou uma série de assassinatos, por sorte apenas ele e mais algumas pessoas que eram da I.S.S.P, seção 13, haviam escapado com vida, porém, sem seus empregos.

Amaldiçoava, com todas as suas forças, aquele maldito gordinho assassino e talvez com isso não conseguisse mais dinheiro suficiente, trabalhava como guarda de trânsito agora, porém ainda fazia questão de guardar seu distintivo de quando ainda era alguém, por sorte não haviam lhe tirado isso. Mantinha ainda contato com todos aqueles que foram despedidos da divisão e principalmente com o Doutor responsável pelos projetos de experimentação humana, sabia que a seção 13 não possuía métodos éticos.

Já era de noite e sentia seu corpo se cansando, o garçom já devia estar amaldiçoando Alfonse para que fosse logo para casa, porém, antes de ir, esse recebe um telefonema em seu celular, era de se estranhar, a tempos ninguém sequer lembrava da existência dele, a tempos não recebia um telefonema.

-A sorte está do nosso lado!

Essas foram as primeiras palavras de quem estava do outro lado. Ele estranhou muito, mas reconheceu a voz, era o doutor.

- O que, mas... – tentou dialogar.

Mas o Doutor mal deu chance para que ele perguntasse e mandou que ele rapidamente falasse aonde estava e ao saber o local mandou que Alfonse fosse rápido para a sua casa e pegasse seu distintivo que um trabalho grandioso os esperava. Finalmente sentindo que poderia ter um futuro a mais, que finalmente a sorte talvez estivesse ao seu lado novamente ele corre em busca de seu distintivo, que refletia sua esperança, teria o Cientista achado algum trabalho para ele? Pelo visto se tratava de algo imenso.

Chegou em sua casa, no mesmo beco que já conhecemos, e encontrou o Doutor Rufos que esperava e o apressava.

-Não temos tempo, anda logo!

Correu para pegar o seu distintivo e voltou em um átimo. Enquanto corria com o carro o Doutor lhe explicava sua missão:

-Alfonse, é simples, você deve entrar o mais rápido que conseguir no último andar desse prédio - Acabavam de chegar - você tem que entrar antes da polícia e pegar qualquer coisa que contenha o DNA desse homem – Mostra uma foto de Spike – Mais tarde eu explico, é a sua chance de mudar de vida. Vá!

O ex-segurança não pediu por mais explicações e correu, percebia o ar emergencial do pedido e resolveu arriscar atendê-lo, aquele rosto lhe era muito familiar, tinha certeza, era aquele homem que havia matado o homem que Alfonse tanto queria se vingar, era aquele homem que havia matado aquela cobaia que fugiu ao controle da Seção 13.

Conseguiu chegar antes que a polícia, sorte, mas não antes dos corpos serem levados a um hospital, rapidamente usou o poder do seu distintivo, não repararam a limitação que o mesmo possuía, e perguntou o que havia ocorrido por ali, um dos seguranças narrou-lhe rapidamente a luta travada entre Vicious e Spike. Foi então que teve sua idéia, mandou que todos saíssem da sala, precisava ficar só. Ali estava ela, a espada que havia matado um grande homem, estremeceu, olhou para sua lâmina e a mesma possuía exatamente o que precisava, Sangue, pequenas partes de tecido, DNA.

Ouviu a polícia se aproximando. Pegou rapidamente a espada, tomando cuidado para não tirar o sangue da lâmina.

-Droga – Pensou consigo mesmo.

Não podia simplesmente pôr tudo a perder agora, foi então que teve um vislumbre do que lhe salvaria, um tubo de ventilação, não pensou duas vezes, foi por ele mais que imediatamente. Passou por diversos apertos para não pôr tudo a perder e conseguiu sair do prédio com a espada ilesa, sem tirar uma gota sequer do sangue que nela havia. De cara achou o Cientista Rufos e lhe explicou sobre o sangue.

-Perfeito! Vamos, eu vou lhe explicar tudo. – Disse Rufos que guardava a espada dentro de uma maleta grande, porém congelada – Você sabe quem era o homem que eu mostrei a foto?

-Sim senhor! E como não saberia, se trata de ninguém menos que o homem que matou a desgraça da sua e da minha vida.

-Sim, ele mesmo! E se ele conseguiu derrotar sozinho o guerreiro que nós criamos o que você conclui disso, Alfonse?

-Que ele é superior?

-Exato! E mais, esse homem entrou dentro de um sindicato e sozinho conseguiu subir diversos andares, passar por inúmeros seguranças e mesmo ferido ainda matar o chefe local que se tratava de ninguém menos que Vicious. Esse homem é o que nós buscávamos. Ele é um ótimo guerreiro, em nossas mãos, com a nossa tecnologia, ele se tornará o Guerreiro Perfeito!

-Mas ele morreu Senhor – Disse Alfonse parcialmente confuso.

-Pense um pouco Alfonse – Diz o cientista levemente irritado. – Com esse DNA da espada nós faremos um Clone dele e mais, o treinaremos mais ainda e dessa vez seremos precavidos e mexeremos em sua mente também, o clone será um soldado perfeito e aos nossos comandos.

Finalmente chegaram ao local aonde uma equipe os esperava.

-Esse lugar será provisório é ainda o antigo barracão da seção 13, mas logo que tivermos sucesso com o Guerreiro Perfeito seremos novamente aceitos na organização, espere só Alfonse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desabafo do Autor: Incrível...tava relendo aqui, mas parece que essa fic ta meio pobre no quesito linguagem, espero que perdoem esse humilde escritor frustrado u.u

Quem leu espero que tenha gostado e seja feliz...quem não leu...ahn XD seja feliz XD


	9. Cap 9 Espada

Nossa...sabe que eu já tenho a história inteira aqui e tinha esquecido de colocar? XD

Ah sim, que bom que está gostando Monako! Graças ao seu review que eu lembrei de terminar de publicar uhahuauha XD O final, na minha opinião, deixou um pouco a desejar...mas, se quiser dar uma conferida, tá aí..

Vai tudo de uma sentada só então:

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Cap 9 – Espada

Quem os rendia era o próprio irmão e o ex-companheiro que apenas mirava uma arma e nada falava, ou demonstrava, gritaram, choraram e ele nada respondia e ao menor desvio firmava a mira aos dois rendidos, até que Faiye, em uma tentativa desesperada de que Spike falasse algo, faz um movimento brusco em direção a ele e o que recebe é um tiro no braço, a dor, não só externa, mas também a interna, misturada com a confusão de sua mente a faz desmaiar.

Alfonse aparece fala alguma coisa para Spike e esse entra novamente pela porta da qual saíra. Reno é rendido e levado para uma das portas, fica confinado em um quarto, e Faiye é levada para outro lugar, uma espécie de quarto também, mas com uma cama encostada ao canto, uma cadeira sobre a qual colocaram um copo de água e havia um espelho grande na parede, foi nessa sala, mais precisamente em cima da cama, aonde a colocaram inconsciente.

Ela por fim acorda, seu braço estava enfaixado e tratado, porém seu corpo estava todo dolorido e a roupa que usava era diferente daquela que usava casualmente, tinham-na trocado. Enquanto isso atrás daquele espelho um vulto fala para outro:

-Ela acordou, Doutor.

-Ótimo, garanta o resto para mim, por favor.

-Sim.

Reno a horas ficou preso e nem ao menos uma alma viva aparecera para lhe interrogar, ou sequer ver seu estado, até que em uma hora, depois de não se sabe quanto tempo, duas pessoas armadas entram e abrem caminho para algum cientista. O irmão de Spike grita e pede explicações, porém um dos dois homens o mandou ficar quieto e o Cientista o interpela.

-Você é o irmão?

-Se você me dissesse de quem, até poderia ser eu mesmo.

-Vejo que teremos uma certa dificuldade...- Continua o Cientista.

Enquanto isso em alguma sala, no mesmo complexo, Faiye, ainda tentava se situar, percebe o estranho espelho. Olha para a cadeira e murmura consigo mesma "Lá virão 7 Anos de azar" ela rapidamente se levanta e usando o braço que não tinha sido baleado pega a cadeira faz um movimento girando em torno de si mesma e arremessa contra o tal espelho, que estranhamente não quebra, porém suas abas saem e ele cai perfeitamente no chão mostrando uma sala de observação ao lado.

De pronto ela reconhece a única pessoa que estava do lado de lá, era o já conhecido Alfonse, que estava a principio distraído, lendo uma revista de conteúdo pornográfico, e leva um susto. Ele tenta sacar sua arma, porém ela no embalo já pega a cadeira e arremessa novamente, agora sobre a cabeça do segurança, que cai inconsciente no chão.

Ela consegue passar para o outro lado e aproveita para pegar a arma do desfalecido, ao se levantar dá de cara com alguns memorandos, mas o que lhe chama a atenção é uma palavra em si que estava em negrito "Espada"dá uma lida rápida e ao final lê justamente o que procurava: "Então após o uso devido, guardamos a espada no Depósito 12-R" pega os memorandos, mas também percebe que por sorte ao lado desses memorandos há um mapa do complexo, provavelmente ali deveria ser a sala central de comandos do local.

Faiye sai da sala quando Alfonse se levanta, passa a mão na testa sentindo bem a cadeira e usa um celular:

-Tudo está indo como o planejado, Doutor.

-...

-Sim, ela saiu, provavelmente vai atrás da Espada e do outro.

-...

-Exato, ela pegou o mapa e os memorandos, já podemos começar com o plano B.

Mal ela sai da sala dá de cara com o armazém, o depósito 12-R, tudo muito fácil, embora ela não percebesse isso. Abre rapidamente e dentre inúmeros objetos finalmente acaba vislumbrando aquilo que queria desde o início, finalmente ali estava, simplesmente jogada sobre os escombros de inúmeros outros objetos a espada, o objetivo inicial estava já completo.


	10. Cap 10 Quatro Visões

Cap 10 – Quatro Visões.

Ela pega a espada olha o mapa e sai rápido do depósito. Entra em um dos aposentos que parecia uma cela quarto e lá resolve ler o memorando. Lá estava sobre tudo, ou quase tudo. Sobre Alfonse ter pego a espada, sobre os clones que foram feitos, mas principalmente sobre como o experimento havia dado errado.

"Descobrimos que certas habilidades são coisas da alma das pessoas, os clones não possuem as habilidades que o original possuía. O experimento foi um fracasso e nós não fomos aceitos novamente na I.S.S.P. Apenas um dos clones foi mantido vivo, porém se submete apenas à nossa ordem e não reage a mais nada, é apenas um fantoche." Esse era o final do memorando.

Reno ainda estava sendo interrogado quando o Cientista recebe uma ligação e grita alto:

-Mas como ela fugiu!

Começa uma discussão entre o cientista e a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Por um momento os guardas parecem se distrair ouvindo a discussão. Reno vê a oportunidade perfeita para escapar. Repentinamente dá um pulo, sua mão voa em direção à arma do guarda mais próximo, o mesmo cede e um disparo acerta no guarda da frente que começava a reagir. O Cientista se assusta, Reno em um impulso joga o mesmo para dentro daquele quarto, junto com o guarda o qual havia tirado a arma, fecha a porta e tranca os dois, junto com o que havia levado o tiro, lá dentro. Sai correndo pelo complexo, sabia mais ou menos a direção que Faye havia sido levada.

Dentro do quarto o guarda que havia sido supostamente baleado levanta-se limpa o vermelho em sua roupa e o cientista comenta com alguém do outro lado da linha:

-Sim, ele saiu. Quase tudo completo para o plano B entrar em ação, pode liberar o clone.

Reno corre desesperadamente procurando por Faye, tinham que sair o mais rápido possível dali, alguma coisa estava realmente errada, mas não era motivo para investigar agora.

Faye ainda estava dando uma olhada no mapa, queria alguma pista de onde exatamente estava Reno, sabia que precisavam fugir dali o quanto antes, quando alguém bate desesperadamente à porta, logo ela pensa "Reno" e abre esperançosa, porém não deixa de mirar a arma para quem quer que fosse, mas ela fraqueja, mesmo sabendo não ser ele, era a figura de Spike. O mesmo no começo apenas a olha, um olhar morto sem expressão, porém repentinamente parte para cima da moça tentando tirar-lhe a arma.

Alfonse se levanta do chão, a cadeirada tinha doído, mas nada o impedia de se levantar. Pergunta para si mesmo, diante de toda aquela loucura "Será que eu posso viver com isso?". Não que a ética fosse algo que ele prezasse muito, sua consciência já estava destruída de tantas coisas e segredos que guardava, mas algo o incomodava. Era grande demais tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele dia, os resultados das ações que tinha feito iam ser a tão longo prazo que ele mesmo não veria os resultados, ele não ganharia nada com aquilo e isso começava a o abalar.

O cientista tira de seu bolso uma chave e abre a porta que Reno havia trancado, saca uma arma que estava escondida em seu jaleco e causando uma surpresa atira nos dois guardas que estavam com ele, dois tiros silenciosos, uma arma com silenciador, típica de quem não quer chamar a atenção.

-Uma revolução. Chega de testemunhas.

Reno corria, ele não sabia a localização de Faye, mas sabia estar próximo era mais ou menos por ali que ela havia sido levada.

Um tiro soa no ar.

Alfonse caminha lentamente em direção ao barulho.

Rufos, o cientista, coloca novamente a arma em seu jaleco e sai do quarto.

Reno corre em direção ao som, vinha de algum ponto atrás dele.


	11. Enfim, o fim

Cap 11 – Enfim, o fim

A rapidez com que Reno chega ao local poderia impressionar quem calculasse que o tempo fora realmente rápido em relação à distância. Suor pingava em seu rosto quando ele avista um corpo caído no chão. Spike, seu irmão, mais uma vez estava morto, o sangue que saía de seu pescoço formava uma poça no chão. Ao lado do corpo e ajoelhada, chorando como uma criança, estava uma Faye.

-Faye, o que aconteceu? – pergunta tão surpreso que parecia não notar a tamanha dor interna que a moça sentia.

Ela tenta responder, mas não acha palavras para explicar. Mesmo assim consegue lembrar-se do memorando que havia roubado e o entrega para Reno. Ele olha para o papel rapidamente, mas lembra-se, por sua vez, que ali não era o melhor lugar para lê-lo e com um braço envolve Faye em um abraço pelo lado, levantando-a ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos sair daqui rápido.

Ela apenas assente com a cabeça.

Começam a andar tentando achar uma saída daquele estranho complexo subterrâneo, porém aparece alguém atrás dos dois. Na hora Reno apenas sente-se na obrigação de ignorar, mas a pessoa insiste em seguir os dois. Por um tempo o Spiegel apenas finge não ter notado, mas uma hora aquilo o enche e ainda ajudando Faye a andar se vira para a pessoa, não deixa de ficar surpreso, assim como a mulher que carregava também ficara.

-Alfonse?

-Sim – ele sorri – os dois pelo visto não estão mais no fogo todo da noite em que me seguiram.

Eles tentam esconder, mas uma cara de óbvia surpresa salta em seus rostos.

-Eu tenho pouco tempo, então deixe-me ir direto ao ponto. – por um momento ele reflete sobre a sua decisão de contar a verdade toda. Mas mesmo para ele parecia a melhor coisa a se fazer naquele momento.

-A verdade é que vocês dois são duas peças fundamentais para a I.S.S.P.

-Não, espera aí – interrompe Reno, vendo-se no direito de fazê-lo – primeiro, porque agora resolveu contar a verdade? Como você sabia que nós dois seguíamos você? O que meu irmão tava fazendo aqui...?

Antes de terminar seu interrogatório Alfonse o interrompe começando a se irritar.

-Só tem um motivo pelo qual eu resolvi contar para vocês a verdade. Finalmente eu entendi que eu era apenas mais uma peça descartável para a criação de um guerreiro perfeito. Esse é um jeito de me mostrar mais útil e pelo menos interromper o fluxo pelo qual as coisas estão indo.

-Guerreiro perfeito? – pergunta Reno confuso.

-Sim, seu irmão era teoricamente o guerreiro que nós procurávamos. Porém seu clone não tinha as mesmas habilidades que ele agora. Foi então que a I.S.S.P. teve a idéia de usar apenas a carga genética dele, com algumas modificações, mas ao invés de ser criado em um ambiente de laboratório a nova cobaia teria que ser criada em um ambiente familiar comum...

-Espera, eu ainda não entendo. – interrompe mais uma vez Reno.

-Espera você, por favor não me interrompa!

Um pequeno barulho soa ao ar. É um barulho abafado, um silenciador cobria o que seria um grande estrondo que soaria por todo o complexo. A expressão de Alfonse muda, uma dolorida surpresa atinge diretamente as suas costas, sua roupa mancha-se de um vermelho escuro, ele cai ao chão quase inconsciente.

-Alfonse! – gritam em coro Reno e Faye.

Outro tiro soa no ar e atinge uma parede próxima aos dois, ambos correm por suas vidas. Conseguem enfim sair do Barracão. Mal sabiam que apenas os dois e mais um cientista haviam saído vivos de lá.

O cientista Rufos olha triunfante para seu plano. Não sabia o que Alfonse havia informado aos dois, mas sabia que pelo menos a parte mais difícil de todas já havia passado, novamente seria aceito na I.S.S.P. estava feliz, sua vida se resumia basicamente àquele centro de pesquisa. Seu celular toca.

-Alô? - ...- sim, os dois já saíram. Não há mais ninguém vivo, apenas eu sei, mas minha boca é um túmulo.

Não demora muito e o tempo passa um pouco. Algo estranho estava acontecendo com Faye. Ela vai até o médico.

Reno voltava à sua vida de sempre, após recuperar a espada que havia matado seu irmão ele resolve largar de vez de sua vida com emoções tão fortes e caçadas tão intensas, estava velho afinal. A porta de seu restaurante se abre e uma Faye assustada aparece com alguns papéis na mão. Estranhamente, estava grávida e o filho que carregava tinha o estranho código genético típico da família Spiegel.

Cheguem às suas próprias conclusões...

- Fim -

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Bom, ta aí, finalmente a fic completa! Nem parece que comecei ela a tanto tempo atrás XD

Só peço desculpas pelo final...eu sei que não ficou bom, se quem leu tudo quiser uma resposta melhor sobre o que realmente aconteceu é só deixar um pedido na Review que eu explico de quem exatamente é o filho e em que parte da fic ele foi feito XD

Bom...é isso...primeira fic minha de Capítulos que eu termino! (Que emocionante X,D)

Se alguém se interessar (maldito ficwriter) minha mais nova fic de Capítulos é sobre Furuba, chama-se Sobre Um Predecessor...bom, é isso XD

Abraços, espero que tenham gostado da Fic, apesar do final.


End file.
